


those damn ugly mall shirts

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so im listening to 'ben platts in case you dont live forever' and crying while thinking about them, totally a song bruce would surprise joker with at their wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 12





	those damn ugly mall shirts

Joker loved color. Lots and lots of vibrant, loud, bright colors. His range of colors spanned from reds to yellows and greens to blues and purples to oranges. He generally enjoyed all colors, really. Except for pink. That one incident with the cotton candy left an ironically bitter taste in his mouth.

Batsy, on the other hand, didn’t have such a broad spectrum when it came to said colors. He preferred to stick with what he knew; blacks and grays and whites. If he could be persuaded he’d throw on a pop of color in a scarf or pair of socks, however incredibly rare. Even as Bruce Wayne he never wore anything except standard suits. It was a struggle just to get him to go out, let alone wear anything out of his comfort zone.

Joker just wanted Bruce to have a little fun for once in his life.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please, Batsy? Pretty please?”

“No…”

“Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Joker, no!”

Joker sighed and flung the shirt with his namesake on it aside. He put his hands up in mock surrender, knowing that instead Bruce would give in at the sight.

He’s a tough sell but I know he’ll buy it. He can’t say no to me. Even when he does he always breaks in the end.

“Joker… just… why? Why do you want me to wear that so bad?”

“Because I hate you, Batsy.”

Bruce looked vaguely distressed. He grabbed at Joker’s hands, entwining their fingers as he lowered them. Joker looked down at the floor. He bit his bottom lip out of habit.

One of Bruce’s hands let go of his own. He felt gentle fingers lift his chin. He still wouldn’t look Bruce in the eye.

“Hey… Don’t look like that…” Bruce murmured under his breath.

“If you want me to wear it that bad, then… Then I’ll do it. But,” Bruce paused for a minute, turning to grab something from the racks. “You’ll have to wear this.”

He showed Joker a shirt with the Batman logo on the front.

Joker grinned.

“Deal.”


End file.
